familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Levi Goddard Kendall (1827-1906)/documents
Vital Records Death Transcription from Sauk County, Wisconsin, vital records (Sauk County Courthouse, Baraboo, WI): Marriage Marriage to Abby Barrel from Whitcomb, 1905, Vital Statistics of the Town of Keene New Hampshire. Marriage to Louisa M. Barrell from Massachusetts Vital Records, 1841–1910 (From original records held by the Massachusetts Archives. Online database: NewEnglandAncestors.org, New England Historic Genealogical Society, 2004.) Census Military records Application for Invalid Pension, case no. 948311 Scanned images of the complete file are below. Then come transcripts (by Bruce Kendall) of select pages. In the transcripts, italics are used to indicate the handwritten portions of the documents. File:LGKendall_Pension_Jacket.jpg|File jacket and routing slip File:LGKendall_Pension_Summary.jpg|Summary of claim File:LGKendall_Pension_Declaration_1of2.jpg|Declaration (p. 1 of 2) File:LGKendall_Pension_Declaration_2of2.jpg|Declaration (p. 2 of 2) File:LGKendall_Pension_Physician_1of2.jpg|Physician's Affidavit (p. 1 of 2) File:LGKendall_Pension_Physician_2of2.jpg|Physician's Affidavit (p. 2 of 2) File:LGKendall_Pension_Neighbor1_1of2.jpg|Neighbors' Affidavit (p. 1 of 2): Peter Jorg and Frederick Schultz File:LGKendall_Pension_Neighbor1_2of2.jpg|Neighbors' Affidavit (p. 2 of 2): Peter Jorg and Frederick Schultz File:LGKendall_Pension_Neighbor2_1of2.jpg|Neighbors' Affidavit (p. 1 of 2): Lewis Block and Joseph Russell File:LGKendall_Pension_Neighbor2_2of2.jpg|Neighbors' Affidavit (p. 2 of 2): Lewis Block and Joseph Russell File:LGKendall_Pension_Records.jpg|Request for official enrollment records, with response from War Department File:LGKendall_Pension_Surgeon_1of3.jpg|Surgeon's Certificate (p. 1 of 3) File:LGKendall_Pension_Surgeon_2of3.jpg|Surgeon's Certificate (p. 2 of 3) File:LGKendall_Pension_Surgeon_3of3.jpg|Surgeon's Certificate (p. 3 of 3) File:LGKendall_Pension_Claimant_1of2.jpg|Claimant's Affidavit (p. 1 of 2) File:LGKendall_Pension_Claimant_2of2.jpg|Claimant's Affidavit (p. 2 of 2) File:LGKendall_Pension_Recommendation.jpg|Recommendation of rejection File:LGKendall_Pension_Decision.jpg|Final decision The initial "Declaration" was filed on 22 October 1890, and received by the Pension Office on 28 October. Kendall's physician and four "neighbors" filed affidavits in December. On 28 May 1891, the Pension Office ordered a Surgeon's examination and requested enlistment records from the War Department. The latter responded promptly, reporting that the records showed desertion, on June 2. Meanwhile, the medical board proceed with their examination on June 17, and Kendall filed his affidavit, stating that he was wounded in the hand at the Battle of Perryville, on 29 June. The case then languished for a year with no evidence of activity; a decision was made to reject the application on 22 June 1892. Declaration for Invalid Pension Under the Act of July 1, 1890, this application may be executed before a Clerk of Court, or before a Notary Public, or any officer authorized to administer oaths who uses a seal. It may also be executed before any officer who does not use a seal; but in such a case the certificate of a Clerk of Court must be attached to the paper showing the official character of the executing officer. A general certificate on file in the Pension Office will not answer. State of Wis County of Sauk On this 22n day of October, A. D. one thousand eight hundred and ninety-_____ personally appeared before me, Clerk, of the Circuit court; a court of record within and for the county and State aforesaid Levi G Kendall aged 64 years, a resident of Baraboo, county of Sauk, State of Wis, who, being duly sworn according to law, declares that his the identica Levi G Kendall who was enrolled on the second day of August, 18''62'', in Company H 21 Reg of Wis Volunteers Second Corporal in the War of the Rebellion and served at least ninety days, and was Honorably Discharged at Cincinnati Ohio on the 7'' day of ''perhaps "October", 18''64''. That he is wholly unable to earn a support by reason of wounds and throat trouble. Wounds in both Legs and one Hand That said disabilities are not due to vicious habits, and are to the best of his knowledge and belief permanent. That he has not applied for pension under application No. _____. That he is not a pensioner under Certificate No. _____. That he makes this declaration for the purpose of being placed on the pension roll of the United States under the provisions of the Act of JUNE 27, 1890. He hereby appoints J.B.CRALLE & CO., U.S. Pension Attorneys, Cralle Building, 108 C street N. W., Washington, D. C., his true and lawful attorneys to prosecute his claim, and he hereby agrees to allow said attorneys the lawful fee of Ten Dollars when his pension is allowed. That his post office address is Baraboo, county of Sauk State of Wisconsin ::::Levi G. Kendall (Claimant's signature) Attest A J Moore (First witness sign here) ::John W. Blake (Second witness sign here) Also personally appeared A. J. Moore residing at Baraboo Wis and John W. Blake, residing at Baraboo Wis persons whom I certify to be respectable and entitled to credit and who, being by me duly sworn, say the were present and saw Levi G Kendall, the claimant, sign his name (or make his mark) to the foregoing declaration; that they have every reason to believe from the appearance of said claimant and their acquaintance with him for 20 years and 20 years respectively, that hi is the identical person he represents himself to be; and that they have no interest in the prosecution of this claim. :::::A J Moore :::::John W. Blake (Signatures of witnesses) Sworn to and subscribed before me this 22 day of October, A. D. 18''90'', and I hereby certify that the contents of the above declaration, &c., were fully made known and explained to the applicant and witnesses before swearing, including the words ____ erased, and the words _____ added; and that I have no interest, direct or indirect, in the prosecution of this claim. :::::Charles Coleman (Signature) :::::Clerk of Circuit Court (Official Character) Physician's Affidavit PROOF OF PHYSICAL OR MENTAL DISABILITY Act of June 27, 1890. State of Wisconsin, County of Sauk, ss: In the matter of the application for pension of Levi G. Kendall of late a member of Co. H 21st Regt Wis. Vol. Infy On this 4th day of December A. D., 189''0'', personally appeared before me, a Clerk of Court in and for the aforesaid County, duly authorized to administer oaths Dr. Theodore Koch aged 62 years, a resident of Baraboo in the County of Sauk and State of Wisconsin whose Postoffice address is Baraboo, Sauck Co. Wis and well known to me to be reputable and entitled to credit, and who, being duly sworn, declared in relatio to the aforesaid case as follows: I hereby certify that I have known Mr Levi G. Kendall for the last 10 years and that I have been his family Physician ever since. I have been giving him medicine and treatments for liver and Kidney complaints. I gave him some relief for a time but was unable to cure him of his ailments. When I got acquainted with him he was able to do quite a good deal of manual labor (hard work) but lately for the last 2 or 3 years he is getting weaker and his troubles worse, so that he is in my belief, unable to perform any manual labor, so that he is entirely disabled to do any hard work what ever. He is also suffering from a wound on his left hand and deafness, he is totally unable to hear with his right ear. He further declares that he has practiced medicine 35 years, and that he has no interest, either direct or indirect, in the prosecution of this claim. ::::Theodore Koch MD (Affiant's Signature) Sworn to and subscribed before me this 4th day of December, A. D. 189''0'', and I hereby certify that the affiant is a practicing physician in good professional standing; that the contents of the above declaration, etc., were fully made known to him before swearing, including the words ____ erased, and the words _____ added, and that I have no interest, direct or indirect, in the prosecution of this claim. :::::Charles Coleman (Signature) :::::Clerk of Circuit Court (Official Character) Neighbor's Affidavit State of Wisconsin, County of Sauk, ss: In the matter of the application for pension of Levi G. Kendall of late a member of Co. H 21st Regt Wis Vol Inf On this 5th day of December A. D., 189''0'', personally appeared before me, a Clerk of Court in and for the aforesaid County, duly authorized to administer oaths Peter Jorg aged 32 years, a resident of Baraboo in the County of Sauk and State of Wisconsin whose Postoffice address is Baraboo, Sauk Co. Wis and Frederick Schultz aged 31 years, a resident of Baraboo in the County of Sauk and State of Wisconsin whose Postoffice address is Baraboo, Sauk Co. Wis well known to me to be reputable and entitled to credit, and who, being duly sworn, declare in relation to aforesaid case as follows: That they have been well and personally acquainted with Levi G. Kendall for Eight years, and Four years, respectively, and that affiants occupations are that of laborer. And that during the time above mentioned affiants do know from personal facts and personal knowledge that Levi G. Kendall is debilitated from performing manual labor, only that of light form. Affiants are unable to name the disabilities only old age and infirmities, and that affiants believe said disabilities are not due to vicious habits, and that the facts so derived are from personal knowledge and observation. and further declare that they have no interest in said case _____not concerned in its prosecution. ::::Fredrich Schultz ::::Peter Jorg (Signature of Affiants) Sworn to and subscribed before me this day by the above-named affiant , and I certify that I read such affidavit to said affiant , including the words _____ erased, and the words ____ added, and acquainted them with its contents before they executed same. I further certify that I am nowise interested in said case, nor am I concerned in its prosecution; and that said affiant are personally known to me, and that they are credible person.s'' :::::''Charles Coleman (Official Signature) :::::Clerk of Circuit Court (Official Character) Neighbor's Affidavit State of Wisconsin, County of Sauk, ss: In the matter of the application for pension of Levi G. Kendall of late a member of Co. H 21st Regt Wis. Vol. Inf.y On this 13th day of December A. D., 189''0'', personally appeared before me, a Clerk of Court in and for the aforesaid County, duly authorized to administer oaths Lewis Block aged 41 years, a resident of Baraboo in the County of Sauk and State of Wisconsin whose Postoffice address is Baraboo, Sauk Co. Wis and Joseph Russell aged 57 years, a resident of Baraboo in the County of Sauk and State of Wisconsin whose Postoffice address is Baraboo, Sauk Co Wis well known to me to be reputable and entitled to credit, and who, being duly sworn, declare in relation to aforesaid case as follows: That we have been well and personally acquainted with Levi G. Kendall for 12 years, and 14 years, respectively, and that the said Levi G. Kendall applicant is in reality totally disabled from performing manual labor. And that he now suffers from Gun shot wound of left hand partially disabling the said hand. And that he is troubled with Liver and Kidneys. And that he is totally deaf in right ear and has been for a long time. And that the facts so stated are derived from being with him and seeing him often each and every year of our acquaintance with him and by hearing him complain of the same and are by affiants own persoanl knowledge and observation. And the the said disabilities are not due to vicious habits and that he is 3/4 disabled in proportion to a phsically sound able bodied laboring man. they further declare that they have no interest in said case are not concerned in its prosecution. ::::Lewis Block ::::Joseph Russell (Signature of Affiants) Sworn to and subscribed before me this day by the above-named affiant , and I certify that I read such affidavit to said affiant , including the words _____ erased, and the words ____ added, and acquainted them with its contents before they executed same. I further certify that I am nowise interested in said case, nor am I concerned in its prosecution; and that said affiant''s are'' personally known to me, and that they are credible person.s'' :::::''Charles Coleman (Official Signature) :::::Clerk of Circuit Court (Official Character) Surgeon's Certificate Original Pension Claim No. 948311 Levi G. Kendall, Rank Corporal Company H'', ''21 Reg't Wi Inf Baraboo Wis June 17th, 189''1'' We hereby certify that in compliance with the requirements of the law we have carefully examined this applicant, who states that he is suffering from the following disability, incurred in the service, viz: wounds of both legs and one hand and disease of the throat and that he receives a pension of ________ dollars per month. He makes the following statement upon which he bases his claim for Original That an eruption breaks out on anterior portions of both legs and itches badly; that grip of left hand is impaired, frequently hand cramps and feels numb; that in going up hill or if he walks fast breath becomes short - has no cough -; that his hearing is impaired; that throat does not trouble him as much as formerly Upon examination we find the following objective conditions: Pulse rate, 80; respiration, 18; temperature, 98 1/2; height, 5'' feet ''10 1/2 inches; weight, 160 pounds; age, 64 years. We find no evidence of wounds of legs but there is an eczemous condition of skin of both skins. Find knuckles of little and ring finger of left hand knocked down, is able to close fingers, grip of hand one-half impaired; Find pharynx and posterior nose badly inflamed & streaked with mucus. Heart apart impulses normal, area of dullness not perceptible increased, rythm regular, action feeble, a flowing murmer in hind mur apart with 1st sound. Pulse 80 - 90 - 100. Deafness Ext. Auditory inner ear drums of both ears normal, hears match when pressed against both ears, does not hear ordinary conversation. Find no other disabilities He is, in our opinion, entitled to a 2/18 rating for the disability caused by Eczema of both legs, 4/18 for that caused by wound of hand, and 4/18 for that caused by dis. of throat 8/18 for dis. of heart 15/30 for Deafness C. P. Riley, Pres. J. E. English, Sec'y. C. T. Rood, Treas. Newspaper Articles ''The Evening News'' (Baraboo, WI) DEATHS :Wednesday, March 21, 1906, p. 7 Levi G. Kendall, born in Boston Oct 2d. 1827, died in his home on Fourth avenue in this city yesterday afternoon at 4:35 o’clock. He had been ill for two years with paralysis, but an abscess in the stomach was the immediate cause of death. Mr. Kendall was a remarkable man in many respects. He began railroading when he was 21 years of age and continued in the service through a long life until five years ago when he was pensioned by the C. & N. W. Co., being the first pensioner on the entire system. He came West in 1858 and in 1859 began construction work for the C. & N. W. between Harvard and Rockford on the Kenosha division. When war broke out in the 60s, he enlisted with a Wisconsin regiment and served for nearly a year. During his service he was wounded in one of his hands. After leaving the army he was employed for a time on the Ohio & Mississippi road, and came west again in 1869, to Sharon, Wis., and resumed work for the C. & N. W. Most of his railroad service was in the construction work and he threw the first spadeful of earth on the Madison division. He was the first railroad man to settle in Baraboo, Merrimack and Wonewoc, and the village of Kendalls was named in his honor. He came to Baraboo in 1871 and was assistant superintendent of construction here. Deceased was twice married. His first wife was Miss Abbie Barrell, and one child, Conductor W. B. Kendall, of Janesville, survives them. His second wife was a sister of the first and she survives him. Mrs. Abbie Layden, of this city, is their daughter. During the construction of the new First M. E. Church in this city, Mr. Kendall was a trustee and rendered most valuable service. He was a devoted Mason and was a Royal Arch Mason, and at one time was treasurer of the Blue Lodge for several years. The funeral will be held tomorrow afternoon at the house, conducted by Rev. J. H. Whitney of North Freedom, assisted by Rev. Melear. The Masons will have charge at the grave. Mr. and Mrs. W. B. Kendall and two children of Janesville are here, and their son, Raymond, of Omaha, they expect will arrive tonight. ::Transcribed by Bruce Kendall, September 2005 ''Tomah Journal'' Founder of Kendall Dies ::March 30, 1906, p. 5 Levi G. Kendall, of Baraboo, one of the founders of the Northwestern road, died Tuesday night, March 20, from paralysis. Mr. Kendall had charge of a construction gang on the Northwestern road when it was first being built through Kendall, which was named after him at a time when it was thought that it would be the terminal point of the road. He was pensioned by the road about three years ago, and has not been engaged in active work since. He is survived by his wife and two bhildren sic, one of whom is the wife of J. W. Layden, trainmaster on the Northwestern road. ::Transcribed by Bruce Kendall, September 3, 2005 Biography WILLIAM BEVERIDGE KENDALL. Pp. 405-407 in Memorial and Biographical Record and Illustrated Compendium of Biography Containing a Compendium of Local Biography Including Biographical Sketches of Hundreds of Prominent Old Settlers and Representative Citizens of Columbia, Sauk and Adams Counties, Wisconsin. Chicago: Geo. A. Ogle & Co. 1901. Transcribed by Bruce E. Kendall, September 3, 2005 William Beveridge Kendall, one of the most influential conductors on the Madison division of the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad, residing at Baraboo, Wisconsin, was born in Hoosick Falls, New York, December 11, 1857, and is a son of Levi G. and Abbie (Barrell) Kendall. The father, now one of the oldest and most trusted employes sic of the same road, was born in Boston, Massachusetts, October 2, 1827, a son of Andrew L. and Ruth (Fishel sic) Kendall. The Kendalls are of English descent, and the family was founded in Massachusetts about 1700. Our subject’s grandfather was born in Royalston, Worcester county, that state, and for some years followed the carpenter’s trade in Boston, where he died at the age of thirty-five years. His wife was born in the same place, of Quaker lineage, and died in Simsbury, Massachusetts, at the age of eighty-three. The father of our subject was only six years old when his mother removed to Royalston with her five children, the others being Albert, who died Worcester, that state; Lucius, a justice of the peace of Sewall, Massachusetts; Louise, widow of Nathan N. Harlow, and a resident of Shrewsbury, Massachusetts; and Sophia, wife of George Newton, a contractor of Chicago. Leaving home at the age of twenty-one years, Levi G. Kendall began work on the Vermont & Massachusetts Railroad as a section man; was promoted to foreman six months later; and at the end of the following six months was made baggagemaster between Brattleboro, Vermont, and Boston. Subsequently he served as freight conductor for some time and in 1858 came to Wisconsin and entered the employ of the Chicago & Northwesern sic Railroad, which then had but ninety miles of track. He was foreman of construction under contractors, building the road from Harvard to Rockford. In 1862 he enlisted as second corporal in Company H, Twenty-first Wisconsin Volunteer Infantry, Army of the Cumberland, and participated in the battles of Champion Hills and Murfreesboro, but after serving one year he was wounded in the right hand and discharged. He was roadmaster on the Ohio & Mississippi Railroad from 1863 to 1870, and in the latter year hired one hundred men in Chicago, and began the construction of the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad from Madison toward Baraboo, as assistant superintendent of construction under contractors Cox & Howard and others, continuing in that capacity until the road was completed past tunnel No 1. Near there he purchased one hundred acres of land and laid out a town which was named in his honor. In 1873 he was appointed roadmaster on the Madison division and laid the track between Elroy and Sparta, and afterward relaid it with steel rails. Since 1889 he has been foreman of the Baraboo railroad yards. Between the Kinzie street bridge, Chicago, and Evanston, Illinois, he laid the first steel rails on the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad, in 1870, these rails costing one hundred dollars per ton. In 1851 he married Abbie Barrell, a native of Ashby, Massachusetts, who died in Vincennes, Indiana, in 1865, aged thirty-eight years. They had two sons, William B., our subject, and Newton, who died in infancy. The father was again married, in 1867, his second union being with Louise M. Barrell, a sister of his former wife and a daughter of Nelson and Mehitable Barrell. By this marriage there is one daughter, Abbie, wife of John Layden, of Baraboo. Mrs. Kendall was the first worthy matron of Baraboo Chapter, O. E. S., and for ten years or more has been its representative to the grand chapter of Wisconsin. The subject of this sketch was only a small boy when brought by his parents to Baraboo, Wisconsin, where he attended the high school for a time. In 1873 he became a brakeman on the Madison division of the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad; later was a baggage man between Elroy and Winona for two years; and on the 2nd of September, 1883, was promoted to conductor, in which capacity he has since served, running between Baraboo and Winona at the present time. He has a pleasant home on Fifth avenue, Baraboo, erected by him in 1886. On the 25th of December, 1882, Mr. Kendall was united in marriage with Miss Josephine McGary, a daughter of Selime sic and Alvira (Fox) McGary, of Norwalk, Wisconsin. The father was born in Vermont of Scotch-Irish ancestry, and the mother is a native of Ohio. About 1848 they came to this state and located on a farm near Norwalk. Our subject and his wife have three children living, Raymond Levi, Walter Selime sic and Abbie May, while two died in infancy. The family attend the Methodist church, of which Mrs. Kendall is a member. Mr. Kendall is a member of the Baraboo Division, No. 68, O. R. C., of which he was secretary eight or nine years, chief conductor one year and a member of the grievance committee ten years, being chairman of the same eight years. He also belongs to the Modern Woodmen of America, and Baraboo Lodge, No.34, F. & A. M., and both he and his wife are members of the Baraboo Chapter, No. 21, O. E. S. Since casting his first presidential vote for R. B. Hayes, in 1876, he has been a supporter of the Republican party and its principles. Commentary * The statement that Levi's father was Andrew Kendall is incorrect. Andrew was Levi's grandfather; Andrew's son Stephen Jennings Kendall was Levi's father. Bruce Kendall 06:56, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Category:People documentation pages